El chico que vivió en un muelle
by witchfingers
Summary: A los 14 años, sin dinero, ni familia, ni nada más que ilusiones, se fugó a Copenague. /AU, 1900/


_"él" es Dinamarca_

_Sven es Suecia_

_Noreg es Noruega_

_._

_Dedicado a mi lillesøster, que me leyó de una biografía de H. C. Andersen la primera frase que fue la que inspiró este cuento._

* * *

**El chico que vivió en un muelle**.

**.**

A los 14 años se fugó a Copenhague.

Los primeros cinco meses trabajó en el puerto, acarreando enormes bolsas de trigo entre estibadores morenos y robustos. Pero sus zapatos se fueron gastando de tanto ir y venir por las piedras del muelle y un día se clavó un clavo oxidado en la planta del pie que le llegó hasta el hueso. Se lo sacaron entre dos marineros que pasaban y un práctico borracho, y se lo tuvo que vendar con jirones del pullover.

También tuvo que dejar de trabajar por un tiempo. Pero por primera vez pudo sentarse a ver zarpar los barcos a la puesta del sol como había querido desde que llegó, y cuando volvía a la noche a su sucuchito, la cabina oxidada de un barco encallado al final de la rambla, se dormía feliz con su suerte.

En el puerto ya lo conocían todos: el chico alegre de Roskilde que siempre tenía hambre, y la nariz y la frente negras de tizne, y los zapatos remendados con brea. Mientras esperaba a que se le curara el pie se sentaba siempre en el mismo barril, y los marinos le llevaban maromas y cabos enmarañados para que él se los desenredara por un par de coronas. Así fue pasando el tiempo, y Ole Jonassen le enseñó a emparchar velas, y un marino genovés que estaba de paso le mostró la mejor forma de embrear cabos. Como era simpático y se las rebuscaba para hacerse útil donde fuera, la gente de mar que iba y venía por el muelle le fue tomando cariño; como quien se encariña con un perro de la calle que siempre duerme en el mismo rincón.

Lo que a él más le gustaba era ayudar a Magretha a cocinar los fines de semana. Magretha era la esposa de Kristaver, el tabernero, y los domingos después de misa, cuando terminaban de hornear las últimas masas, siempre le dejaba llevarse un par. Él se las comía en la rambla y miraba el agua en silencio, pensando que había tenido suerte, mucha suerte.

Fue un domingo, justamente, cuando tenía puesto un delantal y las manos pringosas de almíbar, que lo conoció a Sven, el hijo de Magretha, que acababa de volver de la casa de unos parientes en Uppsala.

"Tengo que trabajar acá unos meses," le dijo, "porque voy a ir a la universidad, y mis padres no pueden pagarla."

Aunque era feliz con lo que tenía, y no necesitaba más, propuso que consiguieran un trabajo juntos. Le entusiasmaba poder hablar de igual a igual con un chico que iba a ir a la universidad, algo con lo que él ni soñaba.

Y juntos recorrieron el gran puerto una y otra vez hasta que los tomaron de estibadores, a Sven porque ya tenía dieciocho años y a él porque aunque tuviera apenas quince parecía tener más. Llevaban y traían enormes bolsas de arpillera de los barcos a los tinglados de mañana, o tarde, o noche, y al mediodía Magretha los esperaba en la taberna con agua fresca y la comida lista. Así pasaron las semanas, y en algún momento él empezó a quedarse a dormir en el altillo de la taberna, y ya no tuvo que acurrucarse a la noche entre la pared de chapa de la cabina y el farol de querosén, pero a veces lo extrañaba. Y le era raro sentir que de alguna forma había encontrado una familia, cuando al huir del orfanato había creído que de ahí en más iba a seguir adelante él solo.

Y le gustaba, aunque Sven fuera poco conversador y el trabajo, duro.

Cuando el verano se acabó, Sven volvió a Uppsala. Pero él siguió en el altillo y nunca le quisieron cobrar alquiler. Un día de otoño fue a la ciudad, y por primera vez pudo comprarse un abrigo y un par de zapatos nuevos; y cuando volvía pasó por una florería y le compró un gran ramo de flores a Magretha. Ella los puso en un jarrón en la entrada de la taberna, y siguieron frescas y bonitas por muchos días.

El invierno llegó muy temprano ese año, muy frío y muy de repente, y un día, al pasar por el bote encallado que había sido su casa hasta un par de meses atrás, vio que el agua alrededor se había escarchado. Frunció el entrecejo, porque hasta entonces nunca se había puesto realmente a pensar lo mucho que todo había cambiado.

Fue una noche de enero, helada y tormentosa, cuando conoció a Noreg. Estaba ayudando a Kristaver a repartir los pedidos entre las mesas porque había mucha gente y Magretha estaba enferma. Fue entonces que el chico que estaba sentado solo al lado de la única ventana le llamó la atención: por muchas razones, la primera fue el café. Nunca nadie pedía café. La segunda fue la apariencia- era alto y espigado y mucho más moreno que cualquier otra persona que él hubiera conocido con un pelo tan rubio. Por abrigo llevaba apenas una chaqueta liviana. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, supo que tenía que quedarse a conversar con él.

Le llevó el café e intentó hablarle, pero apenas pudo arrancarle algunas palabras. Y cuando se fue en silencio, sin siquiera darle las gracias, él se quedó mirando la taza vacía un poco triste durante un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que le había dejado propina.

Se lo volvió a cruzar un par de días después cuando volvía de dejar unos barriles junto a un carguero y le estaba empezando a doler la espalda. Escuchó cantar, y por alguna razón supo enseguida que era la voz de Noreg. Y además conocía la canción. Se la había escuchado a los marineros muchas veces mientras desplegaban las velas antes de zarpar.

_Og om det skulle blåse opp til storm _  
_då smile eg for då merke eg at eg lever _

Recordó la letra justo a tiempo para unirse al estribillo, y un par de ojos lo miraron con sorpresa.

Esa vez sí conversaron, y mucho, y fue entonces que él supo que Noreg se llamaba Noreg, y que era extranjero, y que era grumete en un barco mercante, y que zarparían la siguiente semana. Y Noreg supo que él no era nadie y que no tenía a nadie tampoco; y, con un poco de persuasión, logró que el joven aceptara recomendarlo al primero de abordo.

Un día entero se lo pasó con demasiada emoción, esperando en el muelle a que Noreg apareciera y le diera noticias. No pasó nada. Tampoco el segundo, tampoco el tercero.

Al cuarto día, él seguía esperando entre los grandes rollos de maromas y contenedores a medio vaciar. El sol se ponía muy lejos al oeste cuando una figura se recortó contra la última luz del día, y él se paró azuzado como por una magia extraña, y corrió al encuentro del que se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

Preguntó por noticias. Noreg se las dio con su tono eternamente parejo, como si no le estuviera diciendo que su suerte estaba por cambiar. Que en el barco estaban necesitando un par más de manos.

Esa noche la celebró como nunca había celebrado nada en su vida, modestamente pero jamás con tantas expectativas. Y, al margen de su gran alegría, estaba Noreg mirándolo con ojos sabios y amables.

Al día siguiente juntó sus ahorros y se compró un bolso marinero. Al siguiente, les dio la noticia a Kristaver y Magretha.

Y a los 16 años se subió a un barco por primera vez y zarparon con la puesta de sol, entre el ruido de las gaviotas del muelle y el cantar de la tripulación.

.

**fin**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Og om det skulle blåse opp til storm **_(y cuando el viento sopla como para tormenta)_  
**då smile eg for då merke eg at eg lever **_(sonrío, porque es cuando siento que estoy vivo.)_  
**  
+**

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. A mi ciertamente me gustó escribirla. Nadie escribe mucho de los nórdicos cuando eran chicos, y son muy tiernos.

Déjenme si pueden algún comentario. Me encantaría saber qué les pareció :)

Nos leemos!


End file.
